


Unmarked

by Hierophantastic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's probably not just gonna be a rewrite of s3 with Zuko, Underage Drinking, one of those fics where Zuko does get his scar healed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierophantastic/pseuds/Hierophantastic
Summary: "There was something different about his nephew's face."Indeed, it's one of those fics where Zuko does get healed by Katara in Ba Sing Se and joins the team early. I have totally no idea where this is going.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something different about his nephew's face.

There was his expression, yes, but something else as well. In the moment that the dust settled after the young Avatar had dug a tunnel to the cave, Iroh inspected his nephew's face. He could only see the right side, but there was something different. Zuko blinked, surprised, and then turned towards him completely. Iroh blinked, astonished. The scar was gone. The red tissue that had forced the left side of Zuko's face into a permanent scowl had been replaced by smooth, pale flesh. 

The expression on his nephew's face was enough to make his heart weep. It was an expression the old man had not seen in a long time, not since after he would tell his son stories about dragons and spirits. In the tea shop, Zuko had been happy. But this, this wonder that was written on his face, this wonder so strong there was not even a hint of a hateful grimace, a scowl, or even the tiniest bit of annoyance, as the Avatar stood beside Iroh... He had never before seen it on the face of the young man he thought his son. The old dragon could only count himself lucky that he saw it now, in the smile that grace Zuko's face. He imagined Lu Ten standing beside his cousin, that same wonder on his face, and ran to embrace his nephew, crying tears of joy.

"She healed it, uncle," Zuko whispered, the astonishment clear in his voice. "She healed the scar." Not my scar, my mark of shame, of dishonour. Just a scar.

"How do you feel, nephew?" Iroh drew back slightly so he could look Zuko in the eyes. The prince's eyes flickered to him for a moment, than back over his shoulder. There was that beautiful wonder in his look as well, but also admiration. Gratefulness. Iroh followed his look to where the young miss Katara was hugging young Aang, who was shooting confused glares at Zuko. Zuko did not even seem to register them. Iroh chuckled lightly.

"I feel fine, uncle. Better than fine. I feel... free." 

Iroh wept again. It seemed that the young waterbender had done in mere moments what had taken Iroh three years to accomplish. He should thank her, he thought, still clutching Zuko close. He heard someone approach and the waterbender cleared her throat. After drying his tears Iroh turned and looked at her, a hand still on his nephew's shoulder. He felt like if he let go now, he would wake up on a ship as his nephew was ranting and raving, fresh bandages on his face and thirteen years old. As if Zuko would fade away before his eyes right then and there. As if he would realize who the boy with the arrows exactly was, fire on his fists and anger in his eyes.

But when his hand slipped from Zuko's shoulder none of that happened, and Iroh's smile widened again. His face was going to split open. Huh? Oh right, the girl was talking. 

"...wondering if you would come with us? You don't seem to be on friendly terms with Azula either."

Was she asking them to come with them, now? Unexpected, but not unwelcome. The Avatar had a slightly suspicious look in his eyes, but said nothing. Iroh glanced at Zuko to see what he would say. Zuko still seemed to be in a bit of a daze, lightly touching his face with a reverantial look as if he wasn't sure it was no dream either, so Iroh gave him a nudge.

"Nephew, they're asking if we want to come with them."

"What? Oh, sure." Well that was easy. Too easy.

"Going with them means fighting the Fire Lord. We'll be traitors to the Fire Nation." That seemed to wake him up. Zuko stiffened, his hand frozen on his face, hesitating, thinking, and doubting, always doubting. Miss Katara and the young Avatar were waiting with baited breath. "Nephew, you must realize by now this war needs to end. Not only for the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, but the Fire Nation as well. It is killing our country, Prince Zuko. You can save them."

Zuko opened his mouth and took a deep breath. The wonder still had not left him completely. "Alright," he said, "Let's go."

*

This was definitely not how he expected a visit to the Earth King to go.

Azula had been a given. She was always part of his worst case scenarios. Also some of his best case scenarios, but then they involved mother too and father saying he was proud of him and uncle Iroh was laughing that loud, happy laugh as he talked with his family, so he did not expect much of those. Thrown in jail had crossed his mind as well, but not thrown in jail with the friend of the Avatar, who would heal his scar, to be rescued by uncle and the Avatar, to eventually sort of maybe perhaps join the Avatar? He still wasn't sure about the last part.

They had left through the tunnel the Avatar and uncle Iroh had made, which led to a grand room, one of the many remains of the old underground city that was Ba Sing se's predecessor. It had a canal running through it, the clear water reminding him of the wonder that had taken place not even an hour ago. He found his hand drifting to his face again and made no move to stop, the nagging fear in the back of his head telling him to make sure it's not a dream, make sure it's healed, make sure it's real.

It was.

His eyes drifted back to the girl, Katara was her name. He had not even thanked her yet. He had been to busy making sure it was healed and then uncle and the Avatar came in. The Avatar, yes. He was here too. Zuko wasn't sure what to make of that. Part of him still wanted to go home, and it knew what it had to do. But another part of him, a part he had not heard of in a long time, a part that had been fighting and struggling to regain an important position in the twisted mess that was his mind, remembered...

_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!_

What if father decided he had not learned?

It was then that Azula entered. And she was not alone.

The Dai Li spread out behind Azula as her calculating gaze jumped from the Avatar, staff at the ready, to Katara, water in her hands and fire in her eyes, to Iroh, calm and composed as always, and finally to Zuko, who stared back at her angrily and still a little amazed. She blinked slowly as she saw him, even her expertly crafted mask not good enough to hide her surprise.

"...Brother? You found some really good make-up. I never thought you would be that ashamed of it, though." She chuckled mirthlessly, but quit when Zuko wiped a hand over the left of his face, hard. "How?" Was all she said. 

"I healed him! He won't help you hunt us any longer," Katara replied fiercely. He won't? Maybe not. Her whip flung forward, missing Azula by a hair. Blue flames sparked and burst forward, a whirlwind of fire erupting when air smashed it aside. Iroh was holding the Dai Li at bay. Flame cracked stone, earth rumbled, waves roared, and air rushed everywhere. Katara and the Avatar had somehow cornered Azula. Iroh was doing fine against the earthbenders, not winning but holding them back.

And Zuko did not know what to do.

"Brother," Azula's voice cut through his mind, sickeningly sweet. That lying voice, that hurting voice. The voice of home. "The Avatar is right there. We can take him together, Zuzu. Father will be so proud, you'll be welcomed home a hero! Together we can do this, if you help me. I don't know how it is that your scar dissapeared, but it can only mean you have become stronger, right Zuzu? You will have your honour, your throne, your home, all of it! You will have it back if you help me!"

Katara was talking, as well as the Avatar and uncle, but Zuko thought of home. Of Azula on the beach, smiling and laughing and saying, no Zuzu, the jellyfish did not hurt me. Of Azula who was afraid of thunder and had come to his room instead of their parents', claiming she would conquer lightning and never be afraid. Of Azula prodding his bandaged face, saying she came to check up on him but no she wouldn't miss him, Zuzu, and don't worry, she would take care of the turtle-ducks. Of Azula saying father thought family was important. Of Azula, blue flames burning uncle as he lay dying in the dust.

Of Azula, hurting, lying, harming.

His gaze flicked to Katara, who was trying to keep an eye on Azula as well as him. Her eyes flitted from prince to princess and back. Now that he thought about it, Zuko did not know her very well. He knew she was a good fighter. She was Water Tribe. Her name was Katara. Why should he choose a stranger, no, an enemy, over his sister? But he remembered cool water on his face, light, a refreshing cold that seemed to burn with life's flame. He remembered her hand over his eye, his left eye with which he saw next to nothing, and then it was gone and there was colour and light and blue eyes staring into his. Staring at the scar, no, the lack of scar. He remembered the way the smooth, new, skin had felt under his fingers. Still feels under his fingers, he thought, as his hand reached up.

And he saw her gaze flick from him to Azula back to him to settle on Azula. Smart, you should never have Azula at your back. Maybe it was just that he was the lesser evil. Maybe she thought she could take him if he attacked her now. Maybe she trusted him. 

And Zuko made a choice.

*

The waterbender decided to focus on Azula. Azula smirked, knowing what Zuzu would do, and stared right back.

The waterbender flinched as red-hot fire roared past her, but not as much as Azula, who was on a collision course with the fireball. The princess froze, a mixture of expressions on her face - surprise, anger, disappointment. Hurt. Blue fire burned it away, the cruel smirk that was the mask she wore returning fast. How could this be? Her brother didn't have the brains or the guts for betrayal. How could Zuko betray anyone? How could Zuko betray her?

_How dare he betray her!?_

She would lose if this went on for too long, she knew. Luckily, that was when reinforcements arrived. Green robes and cone hats filled the cave. The Avatar, that cowardly little child, hid himself in a crystal dome. Or perhaps not, she mused, as he rose in a pillar of light, eyes and tattoos glowing. Everyone was staring in awe. Everyone, except her. So she expected a straight shot, as lightning danced from her fingertips. She moved her hands up to release all that sweet, _sweet_ , power, when somebody grabbed her arm and drained her power, stole her lightning. Her head whipped aside, expecting the traitorous face of the old man who had no doubt tainted her brother so. 

Instead, she saw Zuko.

Not Zuko the banished prince, angry, scarred, obsessed. He would have joined her. Neither was it Zuko the refugee, from the abandoned town, who would have attacked her and the Avatar. And it wasn't little Zuzu, weak and shy and caring. Her one and only friend, until he wasn't. 

This Zuko was new. His scar was replaced by patch of skin that was slightly paler than the rest, new and clean, and it had never seen the sun. He had an odd smile on his lips, as if he didn't believe all this to be completely real. Surprise was on his face when he realised what he was doing, that he was not only fighting Azula - nothing new, that - but actively saving the Avatar's life, and not just so he could capture him later - definitely something new, that. That was the moment it hit her. Zuko was not fighting her out of spite, or a petty grudge, or even because he truly hated her. He was a traitor, plain and simple. 

Lightning danced from her arm to his and he pointed up, which was a mistake. Maybe it was the fact that, to kill the Avatar, Azula had summoned the most powerful lightning she could without Sozin's Comet overhead. Maybe it was because the already ancient caves had been destabilized by all the fighting, specifically earthbending. Maybe the lightning just hit a weak spot. Or maybe it was a combination of the three. But when the lightning went up, the roof came down.

*

"Aang! We need to get out of here!"

But even an Avatar couldn't hold up a city, and Katara watched helplessly as Aang came tumbling down, blood on his head from where a rock had smashed into it. She wanted to run, to help, but there were Dai Li in the way. Fire burned, and the man Zuko called uncle was there.

"Go!" he said. "Save the Avatar! And miss Katara," she looked over her shoulder, already running towards Aang, "I cannot thank you enough for what you did for my nephew. But still, _thank you._ " She was taken aback for a second by the sincere love and gratitude burning in his eyes. Then he turned and the Dai Li trembled, not just because of the collapsing cave, but because the Dragon of the West had taken to the field.

She ran on to find Zuko with Aang slung over his shoulder, looking her in the eyes. For a moment, a memory replaced her vision. Stone turns to ice, a scar on his face as he rose with the sun. But he isn't like that anymore, is he? She'll just have to trust him. And her trust did not seem to be misplaced. "He's alive," Zuko said, dowsing the fear that had been burning inside her, "but we need to get out of here! The entire cave is coming down!" 

Katara saw his eyes shift towards his uncle. She noted how his eyes widened with worry. Proof that there was a heart in there, that she had made the correct choice. Although, as she stared at Aang, she certainly wished she had some more spirit water. But Aang would live. He was breathing, just unconscious. Zuko's uncle might not, if she did nothing. So she moved swiftly, her arms went down up out fingers spread and an ice wall appeared between Iroh and the Dai Li. It would not hold long, but long enough. 

*

The three of them escaped on a lift of ice and one extra went along for the ride, as the Dai Li were stabilizing the cave. They ran with fire and water and an unconscious child on their shoulder. Out in the open, Zuko touched his face again, making sure the moon's light had not revealed the lie beneath. Katara took over Aang and started healing him. Sokka and Toph and the Earth King and - wait is that a bear, came flying in on Appa.

Azula followed.

Rocketing up the waterfall, blue fire trailing behind her, she was focused on one thing. Revenge. They took her brother, her Zuzu, weak, pliable, caring Zuzu, And turned him into... something. Something she couldn't control, couldn't predict. She hated it. At first, she assumed uncle had been at fault. But he looked to the waterbender when making his choice. She had to pay. Uncle had to as well. And Zuzu, who betrayed her.

So while she may not have hit her first target, when lightning made a tear in the empty space seperating her from the waterbender, when Zuzu moved to jump in front of her, to save _her_ , it was good enough. It was good enough to see uncle Iroh get there first, catching the lightning but not releasing it. Falling from that beast on to the ground. Hearing Zuko scream and yell as the Dai Li surrounded them and the bison rose, her brother being held back by his new _friends_ so he wouldn't get himself killed was good enough. 

Iroh stirred. "Heal him," the Fire Princess commanded. "He will get a _proper_ trial."

It was good enough. But not perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where this is going and I think it shows. Part of me wants for Zuko to just start a civil war against his dad, but the other part of me is too lazy to write that, and now I have no idea how to write Zuko. As a leader, or just a guy who wants to help? I doubt anyone's gonna start any civil wars though.
> 
> On a side note, I always liked the idea of Zuko and the crew having a good relationship with a somewhat rocky start.

The only thing worse than Zuko's screaming and yelling as he saw his uncle fall, smoldering, was the silence after he realized there was nothing he could do.

Sokka had pointed out that, if Iroh was still alive, being a red splat would not help him, after which Zuko had stopped trying to jump of off a flying bison and had gone quiet. Katara glanced at him while healing Aang. The prince sat hunched in on himself, not looking at anyone. From where he sat on Appa's head, Sokka would steal some glances at him as well. A frown appeared on his face whenever he did that, but he said nothing. For that, Katara was grateful.

Zuko had been a big help down in the catacombs. Aang had only been hit by a rock on his head. Katara could not imagine how much worse it had been had Azula's lightning actually hit him. She winced a bit at that thought, thinking of Zuko's uncle, and her eyes drifted back to the prince. She wanted to thank him, to say he had made the right choice, but he did not look as if he would appreciate it. So she left him alone during the entirety of the ride back to Chameleon Bay, and a heavy silence filled with fear and loss settled on everyone's shoulders.

Even Toph, loudmouth, rude, Toph, was quiet. And that scared her a little.

When they arrived at their father's camp, Sokka and Katara ran towards their dad. Everything came out, the despair, the loss, the fear. She was afraid. Aang would live, but he might have a permanent wound and she did not know when he would wake up. Ba Sing Se had fallen. They had lost.

Father sussed them, whispering softly and hugging them tightly. Calm settled on her shoulders, but the fear did not leave.

"Who are they?" father asked.

"The Earth King and the Fire Prince," Sokka said, glancing at Katara, "I have no idea what happened down in those catacombs, but somehow, for some reason, the prince lost his scar and joined us."

"What prince? I was talking about the guy with the bear and the blind girl."

Katara whipped her head around to see the Earth King help Toph out of the saddle. Where did Zuko go? Did he leave them after all? Panic rose in her chest at that thought. She thought he'd changed. An explosion and the roar of fire reached her ears and she looked down the beach. A distant figure was throwing fireball after fireball into the air. Katara took a step forward, then her eyes flicked towards Aang, who still needed healing.

"I'll get him, Sweetness. You worry about Twinkletoes."

Toph's voice lacked her usual pride, her loudness and strength, but it was good to hear it all the same. "Thanks Toph," Katara said tired. "Sokka, could you help me with Aang?"

*

Why was he here?

Fire burst from his fists, scorching the cliff.

It had been an impulsive decision. He had been so amazed by what she had done for him despite them being enemies. And now he had lost uncle. His fingers ghosted over his face, the lightest touch tickling his skin, but the wonder was gone. He would bear a thousand scars if it meant he could get uncle back.

"What'cha moping about, Sunshine?" Zuko turned his head. The blind earthbender girl was staring at a point over his right shoulder, a tired, somewhat scared smile on her face. They were all tired. In fact, they were all so tired he probably could take the Avatar's unconscious body and return home. He would be...

He would be what?

A traitor? A hero? A fugitive, or a Crown Prince? 

A loyal son?

He shook his head. He could never return to that. Father would probably just burn his face of, just because someone had ruined his 'lesson'. He would never be a loyal son, in his father's eyes. In his biological father's eyes at least. But the other one was...

"Hey! Earth to Sparky! You doing all right?"

"What do you think!? I just betrayed my family, thinking I was doing the right thing, and all it cost me was my uncle! No, I am not doing all right!"

"Wait, uncle? Uncle Iroh? What happened to him?" The girl seemed really scared now. She was shaking a little. She had seemed awfully quiet back on the saddle, he wasn't even sure she had gotten anything of what had happened from all the noise around her.

"He- Azula shot a lightning bolt at Katara. He jumped in front of it." Zuko wavered slightly, and fell on his knees. "He was stll alive when we left. We could've saved him! We should have saved him! I gave up everything to help you, and this is what I get!? Why!?"

"Why did you help us, anyway? I mean, since I joined the gang I've seen you once and when I did you helped us, but the others would always talk about how tenacious you were and that you would never stop hunting them. So what happened?" The girl was staring at him now, curiously. She obviously had some way of seeing her surroundings, but he hadn't the slightest idea what. Somehow, her presence felt familiar. The words flowed out of him before he knew it was happening.

"I- I had a scar. It was a large one, ugly, covering the left of my face. I could barely see with my left eye and the ear was a ruined stubble. I thought it would always be with me, mark me, as a banished prince. But Katara healed it, even after all I did. And then she asked if we, uncle and I, would come with her and the Avatar." Zuko found his fingers drifting over his newly healed skin again, and this time the wonder was there as he remembered. "Uncle seemed to want me to do that, so I did that. And then Azula came and she offered me everything I ever wanted on a silver platter. But when I said no she shot uncle. And now he's- he's... gone. I left him behind while he was dying." The words hung in the silence, refusing to drift away, clinging to his shoulders and weighing him down.

Burying his fists in the beach, Zuko screamed. Fire erupted from his mouth. His hands were burning as the sand below him turned to glass. The scream that burst through the silence, trying to chase those words away was not enough. They taunted him, echoed in his mind, even as he burned the night air with hate and fear and guilt. He ran out of breath and silence settled once more. Heavy, but a little less.

"How do you know my uncle?" His voice was a little raw from the breath of fire, but the girl seemed glad he asked the question. He doubted his outburst had scared her, perhaps startled, so maybe she was scared for uncle, and the question gave her something else to focus on. A happy past instead of a despairing future. He moved so he sat on the sand, his legs stretched out. The girl came to sit beside him. 

"Back when Crazy was chasing us all over the place, Sugar Queen and I had a little fight and I left the gang for a bit. Then I ran in to this weird, old, tea fanatic and we had a little talk. It was just before we all ganged up on Crazy." 

"Ah," a weary, tentative, smile played around his lips. "How many proverbs did he use?"

The girl grinned. "I felt like I needed a metaphor dictionary to understand the guy. Is he always like that?"

His smile gained strength, still weak, still tired, but stronger. He liked this girl. She reminded him of home. Maybe it was because he never chased her around the world that she accepted him so easily, but he didn't really care and just enjoyed it. "Yeah. Back when we were still on my ship, the day usually went something like; Uncle helps me at firebending practice while drinking tea, I lose my temper when he says another proverb and claim we need to find the Avatar, and then he would say another proverb, and that's around the point I give up trying to understand him."

"Wait, you had a ship?"

Zuko shrugged. "It's a long story." The memory of those days made him a little ashamed of himself, of the way he had treated uncle. "I was really rude to uncle. I hope he can forgive me for that."

The girl snorted. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, back when I was talking with him, all he'd talk about was you. It was kinda annoying."

"Sorry."

"Still sweet though."

They sat for a while, Zuko staring up at the sky and the earthbender's sightless eyes unmoving in their sockets. The tension had left now. It was almost... comfortable, Zuko mused.

"Will he... Will he be okay?" Her voice was quiet, and there was a tiny tremor in it. It was a big change from the loud and bold voice she had used moments ago. He could tell she wasn't used to this.

He thought for a moment. He was worried sick about his uncle, but he had been alive when he left. Would Azula just leave him to die? She would, unless she could gain something from keeping her alive. Or if she thought it was more amusing that way. "He'll survive," he eventually said. "He might be a traitor, but he's still the Dragon of the West and is very popular in the military. My sister wouldn't just let him die." Still, his heart thundered in his chest. He was telling the truth, he told himself. Uncle would be fine. 

The girl almost choked. "Wait! he's the Dragon of the West!? What!?"

"You _do know_ who _I_ am, right?" he asked, a little hesitant. What if she didn't and realized he was an enemy?

"Yeah yeah, prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Son of the Fire Lord, et cetera. I just thought, he was such a great guy, maybe he was your mum's brother."

"Ah, I see." He let out a tiny breath of relief. "Talking about names, what's yours, actually?"

The girl made an offended gesture. "What? You chased the Avatar all over the world and have never heard of his earthbending teacher!?"

"I mean, you weren't there when I chased them, and I've met you a grand total of one time, so... no?"

" _I_ am Toph Beifong, and I'm the greatest earthbender IN THE WORLD! Also the reigning champion of the Earth Rumble Tournament, and the first ever metalbender." Toph struck a pose, one hand on her hip, the other a fist in front of her face. "But you can call me the Blind Bandit, if you want, Sunshine."

"You already know my name is Zuko. And isn't metalbending impossible?"

"Sunshine's better, or Sparky. And nothing is impossible when I'm the one doing it." She gave him a grin, wide and dangerous and full of teeth and yet, somehow, friendly. How could a girl who couldn't be older than twelve be so strong and confident, even if part of it was an act? The tone of her voice reminded him of someone else as well, that unbridled pride that teetered on arrogance. The way she lied to herself to keep her strong.

She reminded him of his sister, scared in the middle of a thunderstorm, promising herself she would conquer lightning and never be afraid again.

Azula had never really been kind, he remembered, but she wasn't always cruel. If father hadn't twisted her like he had, could this have been his sister? The thought made him yearn for home. For the happy family on Ember Island.

"We should probably get back to camp. The reason I came out here in the first place was because Sweetness was worried about you. And we gotta tell everyone you aren't gonna betray us." She stood up and stared at him with those white eyes that seemed to see more than most. "You aren't gonna betray us, right?"

"Um. No?"

"Cool."

*

The next day, Katara woke up in a Water Tribe tent.

She would have welcomed the feeling of home, had the memories of the day before not come flooding back. She sat up, groaned, and held her head in her hands. Tui and La, she was tired. What had she been doing? 

Oh yes. Aang.

The wound on his head was bad, but he would live. It might be a while before he woke though.

She got up and out of the tent, into the sunlight. It was early. Maybe she could sleep in a little longer, it's not like anybody else was awake. The distant light of fire burned away that thought. For a moment, a terrifying, horrifying moment, she was afraid they had found them. She looked over the row of tents to see a distant figure firebending. Hesitantly, she approached.

"Hey," she said.

Zuko started and looked over his shoulder, his left shoulder. Now that she had the time, she inspected Zuko's new face. Or was it his old face? He looked younger, was the first thing she noticed. He couldn't be much older than she was. The anger was gone as well. Or it just wasn't there right now she thought, as she recalled the way he had been scowling when firebending just moments ago. She felt a bit of joy then, when she realized it had not been a complete nightmare. They had made a friend. And they had gotten the Earth King out. 

"Hi," Zuko said back. "You're up early."

"I didn't sleep very well." She looked at him better. His golden eyes were dimmed, the fire inside of it less strong, less fierce. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing. There were the tiniest of red rims around his eyes. Had he been crying? "I'm sorry about your uncle."

He scowled, but his heart wasn't in it, and it ended up like a half-hearted grimace. "There was nothing we could do."

"Still. He saved my life," she said, recalling that terrifying moment wherein a sizzling bolt of light and heat arced towards her, until the merry old man blocked her vision. "Thank you too. You were a great help back there." She fidgeted a little with her hands. "I don't know if we could have escaped, if you had..."

_...if you had sided with Azula._

That was what she meant, but she couldn't say it. The unspoken words drifted between them like ghosts and Zuko turned away from her.

"Don't mention it. I haven't even thanked you yet."

"It was nothing."

"Katara," he said, with that gratefulness in his eyes she had seen when his hands drifted up for the first time, touching his ear, his eyelid. "I could barely see and hear with my left side. I got it when I was banished, and ever since it has marked me as such. As a banished, dishonourable, shameful, prince. And now, I'm free. So thank you 

"Glad I could help."

He hesitated. "You don't... you don't regret it?"

"Why would I regret it? You know, Aang's talked several times about how he wishes you could just be our friend, and maybe he had a point."

"I meant, you don't regret wasting the spirit water on me, when Aang could've used it right now?" She smiled at him and shook her head slightly, as if she couldn't believe him.

"Zuko, what are you going to do now?" she asked softly. He was a little startled by the switch in subject, but answered anyway.

"I, ah, I was wondering if I could come with you. I think that would be what uncle wanted. And he was right you know." Katara raised an eyebrow, indicating, no, she didn't know. "Back in the caves, he said to me that this war was killing the Fire Nation." Katara couldn't help it, couldn't stop her eyebrow's from furrowing and her mouth from tightening as he talked about the Fire Nation as if they were victims, but Zuko continued on. 

"On my ship - You know the, one I chased you around with - there was this lieutenant, Jee. He didn't like me at first, but I wasn't exactly the most agreeable teenager. Anyway he would always talk about his son back home. He wrote him letters. But he could never go home, because he was on my ship and I was banished. Then there was Shanto, the helmsman. I saved his life once, there was this terrible storm and he was falling from the lookout point and I caught him, with Jee's help. He always wanted to be a musician. Music night was his favourite time."

Katara's features had softened somewhat. "What happened to them? What happened to your ship anyway?"

"Zhao forced them into his assault on the North. Far as I know, Aang killed them." He looked angry at the thought, and sad too. But Katara was just angry.

"Don't blame Aang for that! It's not like he forced them to attack!"

"No, but Zhao did! My father did! That's my point. I'm not blaming Aang, but my people are being forced into a war they don't want to fight. Their families are being torn apart. I doubt I am the only son who had to leave without having returned in three years. This war needs to end, so I will help you end it." The fire that seemed dimmed at first returned now and Katara could see it was a good thing. He had a duty and it burned inside of him, drove him onward, like the furnaces of a Fire Navy ship.

Katara looked at him for a moment, wondering how he could switch from an angry ass, to a scared and hurt teenager, to a dutiful prince so fast. Then she nodded. "That's great. I'm glad you're with us." Smiling, she added, "And if you're still wondering, no, I don't regret healing you. Aang will be fine."

She leaves him with a smile on her face and relief in his eyes. 

*

Sokka was scared, and afraid, and did not know what they were going to do next.

He was also very, very, confused.

He didn't know what to think of Zuko, wandering around the camp. He had gradually calmed down from his little tantrum three nights ago, and somehow had become friends with Toph. Toph said they could trust him, and it wasn't that Sokka didn't trust Toph, he just didn't know what to think of their ex-stalker living in the same camp. He also didn't like the looks the prince sometimes shot his sister's way. They unnerved him.

They weren't the looks of a lovestruck fool, luckily. Neither were they the hungry, needy looks Sokka had seen on men that were more animal than person - if they had been he would have beat him up, human-lie-detector or not. Dad probably would have helped. Instead, they were looks of admiration, of gratitude. Sokka hadn't had a chance yet to speak with his sister about what exactly had gone down in the catacombs below Ba Sing Se, but between the fact that Zuko's scar disappeared, the way he looks at Katara, and the vague answers she gives when he asks why she doesn't use her spirit water on Aang, he thinks he has a pretty good idea.

But he doesn't understand the why. So he goes to ask Zuko.

He finds the prince practicing his forms on the beach. Sokka waits and watches. Zuko moves unrelenting, fire bursting forth from his feet and fists, with a scowl on his face. This is the angry prince that has been hunting them from the beginning. But when Zuko turns and notices him, a falter in his steps, an uncertain flicker in his eyes, Sokka starts to doubt that thought. Just a bit.

It was odd. Before, with the scar, Zuko had looked as if he was permanently angry. Acted like it as well. Now, he just looked like a teenager. Like the rest of them.

"Uh, hey. Sokka. Did you need something?"

"Nah, just watching a jerk do his jerkbending." Zuko grimaces at that, but doesn't react. Sokka grins. "Actually, I was wondering what happened in those caves. I haven't really had a chance to talk with Katara about it. She's always busy healing Aang."

"Oh! The caves!" He looked a little awkward. "Well, I was thrown in jail by Azula and it turned out it was already occupied. And, um, we talked-"

"Talked?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of, Katara threatened me, told me how much she hates the Fire Nation and all I stand for, and... She said the Fire Nation took her mother."

Oh. "Oh," Sokka said, a little confused. What did their mother have to do with this? "And then?"

"I told her that that was something we have in common."

Huh. Detective Sokka would find out the details. Later. It sounded like a sensitive subject. "And then she offered to heal you using her magic spirit water?" he said instead.

Zuko looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

Sokka shrugged. "Well, there had to be a reason you helped her. And your scar disappeared, which was a big hint. And, for some reason, she doesn't use the magic spirit water which I knew she had to heal Aang. And then there's those looks you keep giving her. You're not in love with my sister, are you?" Sokka glares at the prince, who goes so red it seems as if his scar just returned.

"No! I'm not- It's not like that! I'm just... grateful."

"That's good. Because if you hurt her, I will make you regret it."

"As if I could." Zuko murmured. Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I mean, your sister can be terrifying, Sokka. She went toe to toe with Azula down there, and my sister is probably the best firebender of this generation. You should have seen her. I doubt I'd stand a chance with all this water near."

"So you would if you had the chance?"

"No!"

Sokka huffed. "Okay then. But there has to be another reason she trusts you so much, besides a sob story. Although they do tend to work remarkably well with her."

"Oh. Um, I kinda saved the Avatar's life I guess."

"How!? He's been unconscious for three days straight!" 

"Would you have preferred one of Azula's lightning bolts through his chest?"

"Oh. Good point." Maybe they could trust him. Sort of.

"Then again, I also accidentally caused the cave-in which made that rock fall on his head, I guess."

"You're not helping your case, buddy." 

"Right." The two teenagers, traitor prince and chieftain's son, stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, until Zuko's eyes drifted towards the tigerwhale-tooth sword on Sokka's back. "You any good with that?"

"Huh, oh this? Yeah, I'm pretty good. But isn't swordplay beneath you, oh Prince of Jerkbending?" Sokka asked mockingly. 

"Nice one, Snoozles." They both turned to see Toph ambling towards them, and the small lift in the corners of Zuko's mouth, the way his eyes lost a bit of that panicking gleam, did not go unnoticed by Sokka. Toph was pretty much his only friend, since Katara was often busy. Zuko ignored Sokka's barb. "Don't mind me, I'm just here to enjoy your heartfelt bonding moment."

Zuko rolled his eyes, but Sokka grinned at Toph. He turned his attention back to the prince. "But seriously, I didn't think you could use a sword."

"I only started firebending when I was eight. Everyone thought I was a non-bender for a while, so they sent me to master Piandao to train." A cocky grin played around his lips. "I'm pretty good. I bet I could beat you. If I hadn't left my swords at Ba Sing Se." Sokka curled his lips. The prince had challenged him and he would not back down.

"Wait here for a bit."

He returned with another sword. It was different than what Zuko was used to, but it would do, he said.

Zuko beat him in the first match, with Toph commentating from the sidelines. It was the same in the match after that. But Sokka had never had a real sparring partner before. It was fun.

*

Hakoda had a plan.

Zuko did not like the plan. Or, he did not like specific parts of the plan. Namely, the part where they had to kill his people. Capturing a Fire Navy ship was smart, of course. It would help them get close for the Day of Black Sun, which Zuko had been told about. He did not like that plan either, but it's not like there was an option where he could save his country without having to fight it first. He had a duty to his people.

Still, he did not like it. He did not like the way Chief Hakoda was looking at him, over the maps that were strewn out over the table. But he had to bear it. 

"Prince Zuko," the Chief then said. "Why are you here?"

Zuko looked up, somewhat surprised. They had already interrogated him the first day. "I wish to save my country from my father's war machine."

Hakoda nodded. "Then will you come on the mission to capture the ship?"

Zuko froze. Giving intelligence on the Fire Navy's patrol routes and ship interiors, had been traitorous enough, but to kill his own people right away? On the other hand, if he came along he could make sure the Water Tribesmen wouldn't massacre them. Maybe convince them to join. Sokka was watching him, as well as Hakoda.

"I'll come," he said. Forgive me, he thought.

At night, they moved out. 

Katara created a fog to hide the Water Tribe boats from view. Zuko sat on the prow of the one closest to the target, and hooked a grapple behind the railing of the Fire Navy ship. He was the first to board and pleasantly surprised.

A Fire Nation Soldier stood staring at him, about to raise the alarm, his eyes on the blue clothes Zuko was wearing, when they found his face.

"Prince Zuko!?" the soldier said, in a familiar voice. Zuko would really like to see the incredulous look on Shanto's face right now, which was sadly covered by a helmet.

"Shanto? Is that you?" Shanto nodded, staring warily over Zuko's shoulder, where the other warriors were boarding, including Sokka and Katara. Zuko waved a hand at them, to keep them from attacking. They looked at him with suspicious eyes, but did not move. "Trust me," he said to Hakoda, "it will be fine. He used to be my helmsman."

"Uh, prince Zuko, I do not know if you've noticed, sir, but there seem to be some Tribesmen behind you." He could feel Shanto's eyes lingering on his lack of scar. Where people always were too polite to ask about the scar, now they were too polite to ask what happened to it.

"I've noticed, Shanto. They're working with me."

"So the posters were right? We didn't want to believe..."

"They were. But what about the others? Jee? Did anyone else survive the North Pole?" Shanto made the flame of Agni quickly at the mention of that massacre. "You won't believe it, sir, but Jee is actually captain of this ship."

Wow, he did not believe that. He wasn't that lucky. "Can I talk to him?"

Shanto hesitated. "You're a wanted traitor, sir."

"Just ask him, please. I'll wait here."

Shanto's eyes drifted away over his shoulder, back toward Hakoda's men. "What about them, sir?"

Zuko glanced at Hakoda. "Chief Hakoda. I would like to talk to the captain of this ship, and I doubt the presence of armed enemies would reassure him. You can stay, of course, but it would help if your men could wait on their boats. I will not betray you, I swear on my honour." Zuko's words didn't betray his nerves. Please Agni, he thought, don't make me fight my crew.

Hakoda eyed him suspiciously. "What do you think, Katara?" he asked his daughter.

Katara thought a second, a moment, then nodded. So did Sokka to his surprise. "The jerk is really obsessed with his honour, dad. If he swears on it, I'll believe him."

The fact that Shanto stiffened a little at Sokka's addressal of him gave Zuko more than a little satisfaction.

"Very well," Hakoda said.

*

"Ahem. Sir?"

Jee looked up, still drowsy, at Shanto's nervous cough. He shouldn't fall asleep at his desk like that, but he had so much to do. The previous captain, a fool named Shij, had ran the ship like he ran a marathon, which means he did barely anything at all. The paperwork he needed to go through to try and make this ship run at least a little smoothly was a daunting task, so he wasn't completely joyous when Shij got himself eaten by the serpent and his duties fell to the highest ranking officer. "What is it, private? Are you here with another petition for music night?"

"No, sir. But we have a...guest, who would like to speak with you."

An eyebrow slowly crawled upwards as he stared at Shanto. The private had served with Jee on the prince's ship, as well as a few others on this vessel, so Jee knew him and knew he would not just wake him for nothing. Unless it was about music night, but that ritual had died when the general disappeared. But this was just too weird. "A guest?" he asked.

"Yes sir. And he's not alone."

"We're surrounded by water. How can we have a guest?"

"He came with a boat, sir. A Water Tribe vessel."

"What!?" Jee rose up, immediately awake. They had been warned of Water Tribe activity in this area, but why hadn't Shanto raised the alarm? "Why didn't you raise the alarm!? How many are there? And who is this guest!?"

"It's, um, it's Prince Zuko, sir. He said he's working with them."

Jee stared at Shanto as if the private had lost his mind, which he very well may have. He was aware the man owed his life to the prince, but to start hallucinating like that...

"He's waiting outside, sir. If you want to talk to him. Or should I raise the alarm?"

Jee stared a little longer at Shanto, then strode out the door. He wasn't fully armored. His chestplate and arm bracers were the only things he had managed to take of before falling asleep. So when he stood in front of prince Zuko - and it _was_ prince Zuko, despite the lack of scar and the Water Tribe clothes. Jee had spent three years on sea with the kid, he would recognise him anywhere - it was in a crumpled black undershirt, his grey hair and sideburns wild and unkempt as if he had just woken, which he had.

Prince Zuko, on the other hand, stood confident. He was wearing a blue Water Tribe shirt and pants, but nobody who knew anything could see him, those golden eyes of his, and not realize whose blood was in those veins. Sozin's blood. His hair had grown out and he had tied it up in a top knot. That alone told Jee Zuko had not come here as a spoiled brat, but a prince of his people. It's funny, Jee thought, that he looks more like royalty now, dressed in Water Tribe clothes and apparently allied with enemies of the Fire Nation, then he ever did on his hunt for the Avatar.

The biggest difference however, was the pale skin around his left eye. Where there used to be red and raw tissue, now it was smooth, his sharp features unmarred by a father's disdain. A wave of hate towards the Fire Lord overtook the captain as he remembered the general's story and he tried to quell the treasonous feelings within, but the father inside him wondered if he wanted a man like that leading this nation.

The prince stared at his former lieutenant, golden eyes locked with his, and bowed his head. "Lieutenant Jee. It is good to see you're still alive. I was wondering what happened to you and the others, after the North Pole."

Jee managed to supress his shiver at the mention of that horror. "It's captain now. Captain Shij got himself eaten by the serpent."

"Oh. Eh, congratulations?" There was a bit of hesitance in the prince's eyes. He had never seen the prince hesitate. He always jumped in with fists flaring.

The two stared at each other. Jee was happy to see the prince was okay. He seemed to be doing even better than when he had last seen him. He wondered what he had been up to. He wondered what he was up to right now. His eyes drifted towards the four people behind the prince, and he frowned a little. They frowned back. There were two men, a boy who looked a lot like one of the men, and a girl. His eyes widened a little at the sight of her. If he wasn't mistaken, she was the waterbender who had been traveling with the Avatar. Then the boy probably was the boomerang kid the prince had grumbled about so often.

"How many?" The soft voice voice of the price demanded his attention. The hesitation had disappeared without a trace. He had never really heard him speak like this. No, he had. The few times they lost a crew member, to pirates or the temper of the sea.

"I'm sorry sir?" he asked as if he didn't understand. He did understand, he just did not want to think about it.

"How many survived?" The prince's eyes bored into his now, with grief and guilt and fear.

Jee sighed. "Shanto and I, and eleven others. I couldn't save anyone else. I'm sorry, sir." And he remembered a giant monster, the ocean's wrath. He remembered waves that cleaned the deck, frigid water smothering, suffocating. He remembered how he turned his ship and fled, unable to save the others. Kene's scream as she was flung overboard still echoed in his mind.

A hand on his shoulder."It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do." Jee stared for a moment in the young prince's eyes. He had changed a lot in a short time. He wondered how much his son had changed in three years. "It was Zhao's fault. The fool angered the spirits." The Water Tribe boy behind the prince seemed to slump his shoulders a bit. "He should never have attacked the Northern Water Tribe and should definitely not have killed the Moon Spirit. This war just eats away at everything. It needs to-"

Those words were coming too close to treason for comfort. Best those thoughts just stayed in the captain's mind. Jee coughed and changed the subject swiftly. "At least your uncle will be happy to hear the Chef survived, sir." Zuko flinched a little and dropped his hand. His eyes avoided Jee's. "Sir? What happened? We heard you were declared traitors, but was general Iroh..."

"My sister captured him." Jee winced a little at that. The cruelty of Fire Princess Azula was well known. He hoped the General was okay. He was a good man. And as he caught the prince's determined gaze again, he knew Zuko would not be swayed from the path he had chosen. His prince's next words hit him just as hard, if not harder, despite his suspicions. "Captain Jee. Do you ever think about treason?"

Yes, he thought as he remembered his son's smile. Something he had not seen in three years, due to this war. He had often wondered why Kene and the others had to die at the North Pole, for a battle they did not wish to fight, torn away from their prince and general. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I wouldn't dream of betraying you, Fire Prince Zuko."

*

When Aang woke up Katara was there.

"Katara?" His vision was a little blurry and his head hurt, but there was no mistaking the blue figure who hovered over him. "What happened?"

"Oh, you're awake! Finally!" Katara's words made him think of another question.

Aang sat up slowly, the room drifting a bit. "How long was I out?"

"Five days. We lost Ba Sing Se. Azula took it over."

Azula. Memories drifted back, or were they dreams? "I remember... Zuko?"

"He joined us." Oh. Aang looked around. Was this a Fire Nation ship? But Katara didn't look worried, so he left those difficult thoughts to a time when his head hurt less.

"That's nice. His scar was gone, or was that a dream?"

"No, I healed it. With the spirit water."

"That's nice." His head hurt. Aang fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't believe how long it took me to see there was a 'save without posting'-button. I feel kinda stupid. At least I sort of thought up a bit of plot, although there is surprisingly little of it in this chapter. It's not gonna be a complete copy of the show. 
> 
> Now, on to music night and happy times! Because I can't imagine a ship carrying the Avatar, Fire Nation soldiers and Water Tribe warriors would be completely peaceful without... Bonding!
> 
> Also there's, drinking in this chapter.

He woke up in a Fire Nation ship.

The walls were bare steel and the floor was hard and cold. Iroh looked at the barred door with calm eyes, expectant, before sitting down in the lotus position and starting his morning meditation. He hoped Zuko and the others were safe. He hoped his nephew was happy. His arm ached. He carefully looked over his left arm and hand, or what was left of it. The old man had managed to catch Azula's lighning just in time, before it hit the waterbender, but he had not been able to release it properly. Luckily, he had been able to guide it away from his heart before attempting to release it mid-air and instead of killing him it had only wounded him. His left hand missed the index and middle finger and was charred red. He wondered why Azula had him treated.

The door clicked and interrupted his inspection. It seemed like she had come today, after all. He had hoped he would make it to the Fire Nation without having to speak to his niece, but he had no such luck. Iroh gave her not even a glance, resuming his meditation.

"Azula." Iroh greeted her with his back. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Azula was quiet, as she simply glared down at him. "It's your fault," she eventually said. 

"What is?"

"It's your fault he left. It's your fault he's a _traitor_." She spit the last word out, disgusted by it.

"I am afraid the capability for treason has always lain in my nephew's heart. He simply is too compassionate to be swayed by Ozai's cruelty," Iroh said, still with his back to her.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" she growled. It was only for a second that she lost control of her emotions, but it was more than she normally allowed.

Iroh sighed. He really did not want to. He turned around slowly, never rising from his seated position. At first glance, Azula looked as in control as ever. Her armor shone. Her face wore that same cruel smirk it always did. Her eyes were showing nothing but anger and disdain. She stood in his cell with purpose and glared down at the retired general. In complete control, as always. However, there was a hair out of place. Azula paid the single strand that perked up from her head no mind.

It hurt him to look at her. She was irredeemable, twisted by Ozai into a psychopathic tool to use at his leasure. He wondered if that was what Zuko would have become had he not been banished. 

"Now tell me what you did."

Iroh raised a single eyebrow. "What I did?"

"His scar was gone. Tell me why."

"Oh, that," Iroh shrugged, "the waterbender healed it."

"It's a scar! It can't be healed!" Her eyes widened a fraction, flaring angrily.

"And yet she did." He examined her carefully for another trace of her outburst, but there was nothing more to see since Azula had her temper under control again. Hers was even worse than Zuko's, who at least had the decency to take it on objects instead of people, but she always was better at controlling her emotions. He decided to ask a question that had been on his mind. "Why haven't you killed me yet? Why did you treat my wounds?"

Azula waved it away with an airy motion of her hand. "Father doesn't really care what happens to you, so I'm bringing you back for execution and you have to be in good shape for that. Then at least you can die in your homeland. That's what family is for, right?"

Iroh huffed, unbelieving. Was she actually postponing his death for no reason? "And if my brother wants me dead?" 

"Then you die."

The old man shook his head, sad but not surprised. He had to try. He knew what he had said to Zuko, but right now he had to try. "Why are you so loyal to him, niece? What has my brother ever done for you that he would command your loyalty in the murder of your family?"

"My _family_ ," she sneered, her smirk changing into a scowl. "As if you, or Zuzu, Or even my _dear mother_ , care about me any more than I care about you, which is not at all.

"You're wrong. Your brother cares a lot about you. You should have seen him after you betrayed him. He was devastated, so afraid he had lost his sister."

Azula's eyes bulged. "I'm the traitor!? _He_ betrayed _me_ , and it's your fault. Yours and your weak talk of peace and forgiveness, which you only care about because you lost Lu Ten to an opponent you should have crushed effortlessly!" Steel hardened in Iroh's eyes. Azula regained her control after a breath. "Just admit it, you all think I'm a monster." She considered that thought for a moment, inspecting her fingernails. "You'd be right, but it still hurts."

"Monsters don't care about what other people think of them. Ozai is a monster, but you don't have to be."

"And what would you have me do? Join your little club of traitors to dethrone father so you can take over? No thanks." She stepped closer, towering over the seated general who calmly met her gaze. " _Zuzu_ threw away everything for you, old man. Now I will take the throne after father, and when my dear brother lies at my feet, a worthless and powerless weakling, it will be because of _you_."

She stepped back and turned towards the door, stopping in front of it. "He's a traitor now, and will die like one. Remember that. After all, it's your fault he left."

She wasn't looking at him when she said those last words and they had barely been whispers. Iroh wondered who they had been directed at. Her sharp knock disturbed those thoughts. The door opened and Azula left Iroh to think in his cell about the twisted thing his niece was.

*

Jee did not feel regret over his decision of following the Prince.

He did feel a growing frustration with Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. It was bad enough that the man had tried to pressure him into killing the men who did not want to follow the Prince, but the glares the man was shooting his way were really getting on his nerves. That, and the way he constantly tried to wrest control of the ship away from Jee. The tensions were running high on a ship carrying the Avatar, his teachers, and the Fire Prince, but surprisingly it was not their fault. Most of the Fire Nationals kept a respectable distance from the Avatar who wiped out hundreds of their countrymen in moments and the Prince himself seemed to have become friends with the boy's teachers.

The problem were the Water Tribesmen and the Fire Nationals. Even the two 'Freedom Fighters' didn't give them as much trouble as those blue sea-wolves. Hakoda was a born sailor and Jee acknowledged his ability to navigate the waters, but this was not a sailboat and for some reason the Chief saw him and his men more as prisoners than allies, which completely ruined the chain of command. 

Okay, he understood that there was a lifelong animosity towards the Fire Nation inside every Tribesmen and from what he had heard Hakoda had lost someone close to him, but still! There were rules, protocol to follow-

"-Which is why you cannot just march out there alone! You will need me there once those men board! You don't even know what this ship is called!?"

"Well, what is it called then?"

" _The Ashcatcher_. But what if they ask you about codes, signals, names!? I'm coming with you." Jee left no room for discussion. Hakoda simply decided to make some.

"And how do I know you won't sell us out? Why don't we just take the Prince. He'll know this stuff, and I trust him more than you."

"With all respect to Prince Zuko, he wouldn't know deception if it hit him with a feint. He's a terrible liar and an even worse actor. You know what, why don't we ask someone else's opinon." He scanned the room, which was occupied mostly by Water Tribe soldiers in Fire Nation armor. "What do you think, boomerang kid? You can send someone with me - you _should_ send someone with me, it would be suspicious if I was alone - just let me do the talking."

The boy was actually named Sokka, and Jee was perfectly aware of this, but everytime he saw him he was reminded of the prince's temper tantrum when he had first encountered him and received a significant bump on his head. Sokka seemed to take it as a compliment.

"That seems reasonable."

"Sokka-" Hakoda started to say, but his son cut him off.

"Dad, Jee hasn't betrayed us yet and if he does so now he will be turning Zuko over as well, which I doubt is something he wants."

Jee nodded and folded his arms, trying his best not too look too smug at Hakoda as the man's son turned against him.

"Besides, if he does betray us, we'll be right behind him. No better place for back-stabbing than someone's back."

Fair point. He really shouldn't mess this up.

It took all of his guile, a good bit of complaing about the higher-ups, and a tragic recounting of captain Shij's heroic sacrifice - that was the hardest part, trying to make the tumbling of a drunken man over the railing of the ship so he could get eaten by a sea serpent seem heroic - to convince the other captain that, yes, they were supposed to be here and no, they did not need to send a message to the capital. You see, _The Ashcatcher_ was expected to bring in a particularly dangerous prisoner. Who? Why, the Blue Spirit himself!

But the effort was worth the begrudging nod of respect he received from Chief Hakoda once they were out of sight of the other ship.

"Nicely done, captain."

It was the first time any of the Water Tribesmen had addressed him by his rank. It felt like progress.

"It was nothing. You can go back to planning your invasion, I'll make sure we'll stay on course."

Hakoda did so, but boomerang kid - Sokka - lingered with curious eyes. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing. Just wondering, you wouldn't mind if I came with you to the control room, would you?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious to see how everything works. I have an interest in technology."

Jee shrugged. "Sure. Just don't get in the way."

*

Sokka should probably go check up on Aang, but he had been out of sorts ever since he woke up. There was a... distance. He was still friendly, but the kid never initiated it. It unnerved Sokka. Which was, partly, why he followed the captain to the control room. The other reason was curiosity.

Sokka had been in the control room before, but the navigator usually sent him away before he could get a good glimpse of anything interesting. Now though, the captain was with him, so all he got was a glare from the navigator. Jee approached the man, who was bent over a map. And oh, what a map it was. It showed little about the land, but there were seacurrents, reefs, and even the dangerous sea creatures depicted on it. Anything they needed to know to travel safely and efficiently.

"Captain," the navigator saluted him, "we're almost out of the Serpent's Lake. The Great Divide might pose a problem though. The water there is shallow, we'll have to make sure we stay away from the coast."

Sokka was already past them, inspecting the many levers and buttons curiously.

"So, what does this one do?" he asked interrupting the captain and the navigator.

"We can probably gather supplies at this port and- Don't touch that!"

The navigator was next to Sokka in a flash, pulling his arm away from the lever he totally had not been about to pull. Maybe.

"Do you want to dump our food supply, you fool!?"

Now that was uncalled for.

"Hey, it's not my fault your crazy inventors decided they need a way to get rid of their rations! Why would you need something like that anyway?"

"It's for if we need to lose weight fast."

"That's what you get when you make ships out of metal," Sokka murmured to himself. Jee chuckled.

"Yeah, well, a wooden ship filled with firebenders won't survive long, especially not when they when they have a temper like Prince Zuko's."

Sokka snorted, as he remembered how angry the Prince had been when he had been chasing them. Now he was just grumpy. "I suppose. Although he seems mostly nervous these days. I haven't seen him throw a single fireball since the first night, aside from practice, and he only burned his tent once, which was because of a nightmare."

Jee gave him curious look, fingers stroking his bare chin which Sokka found slightly ridiculous. Why grow facial hair at all if it's not gonna cover your chin? The Fire Nation was weird.

"About that," the captain asked slowly, "what happened to him? He told us the broad lines, about the wanted posters and how his sister tried to kill him, and that's all. Back on _the Wani_ he was a hotheaded, spoiled brat. A good heart, but a little obsessed with his mission. I never thought he of all people would turn traitor just because his family tried to kill him. If that was all it took he would never have taken that quest seriously." Jee said that last part with an anger, and a sadness, Sokka did not understand. Maybe his family had tried to kill him before? That would not be surprisng.

He scratched his head. "I don't have all the details, but he and Katara got locked in a cave together back in Ba Sing Se and with some spirit magic she managed to heal his scar. He seemed really happy with that development."

The navigator let out a short laugh. "You can say that again. I heard him laughing with the earthbender. Prince Zuko, laughing!"

Sokka's eyes darted towards Jee, who got a reminiscing look in his eye. "Ah, you remember the time when Kene fell overboard and came up looking like swampmonster? All he managed was a snort! He was as stiff as a doornail the entire time."

The two men were obviously bonding over the Jerk Prince's lack of humor and Sokka was about to leave them to it, until a third voice joined in. 

"Are you gossiping about me, captain?"

"Sir," both Jee and the navigator gave Zuko a respectful nod which he returned with a murmured 'captain Jee' and 'navigator Lilu' and simply 'Sokka', which annoyed Sokka somewhat because he didn't have a fancy rank. "Just thinking about old times, back on _the Wani_."

Zuko smiled a little, which still astounded Sokka somewhat. He smiled when he was with Toph or Katara, or even Aang or himself, but there was always a hint of fear there. As if he was afraid they could decide to ditch him at any moment. With his men he seemed comfortable, which made sense, Sokka thought. He had been traveling through the Earth Kingdom without a familiar face besides his uncle since the North Pole.

"They were talking about your lack of humor. Really, didn't you have any fun stuff to talk about? Every ship has a joker."

Now Zuko focused on Sokka and the nerves fell over his face like a veil. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Uncle was always the joker, but I don't remember many of them. Something about... leaves?" The Prince looked toward the captain and the navigator for help, who both shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I never drank tea," the navigator said. The captain peered at the third member suspiciously, and Zuko raised his right eyebrow. It was a marvel, the way the other one was completely motionless. Maybe it was because he had gone so long with only one eyebrow, Sokka thought.

"Are you sure we were on the same ship? Uncle must have forced you at least once."

"No," the navigator said with a smirk. "The trick is telling him it damages your singing voice for music night." He tapped his temple with one finger as if he had just imparted a piece of great wisdom. Maybe it was, Sokka thought as he saw the awed looks on the other two faces. Sokka frowned. How would that even work?

"Speaking of music night, do you still do that? I haven't heard a tune all week." 

Now Zuko was the one being stared at as if he had grown a third head. Sokka was enjoying himself greatly, observing three Fire Nationals in their natural habitat. The royal teenager interacted with the two men easily twice his age with comfort.

"I didn't think you cared for it much, sir. And since your esteemed uncle is... absent, we thought..." Jee trailed of and Zuko sighed.

"I realize now that I didn't care for a lot of my uncle's ideas when maybe I should have. So, consider music night reinstated. Shanto will be happy." Zuko's lips curled upwards. "Sadly," he said with a tone that was anything but sad, "I haven't seen a tsungi horn anywhere on this ship in my intensive hunt for one, so I'm afraid I can't join you."

Zuko's smirk faltered when he saw the malicious grins spreading over his crew's faces. 

"He walked right into it, didn't he, Lilu?" 

"That he did, captain."

"Wait, right into what?" There was a tinge of anxiety in Zuko's voice. Sokka was growing increasingly curious.

"Well," Jee tapped his chin, "I seem to remember Shanto having a spare tsungi horn. He must have kept it from you on peronal initiative."

"You ordered him to, didn't you?" Zuko seemed to have resigned himself to this 'music night', judging by the look on his face.

"I would never, sir," Jee said, with all the seriousness of a soldier.

"I should have you flogged for treason."

"This whole ship should be flogged for treason, sir."

This was going to be interesting, Sokka decided.

*

Shanto was happy that evening.

Not only was music night back, the Prince was said to join. For all general Iroh's talk of what an amazing tsungi horn player his nephew was, nobody had ever heard him play. There were many expectant looks on the faces gathered in a circle on the deck. The twelve survivors of _the Wani_ were all there, but also a few of the other Fire Nationals, curious about the gathering. Even Katara and Sokka were there. The boomerang kid seemed to have dug up a pipa somewhere.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Shanto said to them. There were a few other Water Tribe warriors as well, but they were all looking with suspicous and hateful eyes. Sokka and his sister seemed to be enjoying themselves. He gave a respectful nod to Katara, who blushed. By now, everyone knew what she had done for the Prince. That she was the reason he was this smiling, nervous, young man, instead of the spoiled, obsessed, brat.

"As if there is any chance at all I'm gonna miss out on Prince Ponytail playing the tsungi horn," Sokka drawled.

"He doesn't have a ponytail, er, 'phoenix plume' anymore. It's a topknot now," his sister reprimanded him. Sisters really were the same everywhere, Shanto thought, remembering his own with a fond smile.

"Whatever. I just wanna hear him play. Where is he anyway?" 

Shanto turned towards the door of the ship's insides, just in time to hear two muffled voices.

"Listen up Sunshine! Your men are expecting you to play, and play you will! Now go out there and steal the show!"

"Toph, this really isn't necessary. They always went on fine without me and-"

"No buts! You will play, even if I have to drag you there!"

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Well, since I can't _see_ you make a fool of yourself, I might as well hear you do it."

Shanto smirked. It sounded like the Prince had attracted the attention of Toph Beifong. The earthbender was feared, loved, and a constant source of both annoyance and joy to everyone on board. It was always fun to see her chew someone else out, but when those milky eyes turned towards you all hope was lost.

The exasparated voice of Prince Zuko muttering something like 'even more of a brat than Azula' was followed by the blind girl dragging him onto the deck. He was indeed carrying a tsungi horn. Shanto's heart leapt at the sight of the young man - only a few years yonger than Shanto, really - with the golden eyes who failed to hide his excitement behind his imperious glare. It seemed like the Prince was actually happy!

The Prince stopped at the edge of the circle. His fingers gripped the instrument tightly as his eyes went around the group. Slowly, he lifted a foot and took a step back. "Look, men, I'm sure-"

The tearing sound of metal interrupted The Prince and Shanto looked down to see the eartbender wrapping his feet up in metal. Metalbending! Yet another reason why Toph was not to be meddled with, on a ship made of metal.

"Toph, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you can't escape, Sunshine."

"Don't call me that," the Prince said absentmindedly. He looked at his crew with tired eyes. "I don't suppose I could ask any of you to force her to free me?"

As one, the crew, including Shanto, looked at Toph, who smirked maliciously and folded her arms. And as one, they took a step back. The Prince sighed. "Thought so. Bunch of traitors," he mumbled before putting the horn to his lips.

The Prince was good. The song he played wasn't hauntingly beautiful, nor did it bring tears to their eyes or made their hearts leap with joy. It was a simple, happy tune - which was the anthithesis of the glares his royal highness was shooting everyone - and soon enough everyone on deck joined in. Shanto happily drummed his fingers on his drum. Navigator Lilu took the lead in a song about the Girls from Wherever (it started out as Ba Sing Se, but somebody murmured something about Caldera City and then everyone got sidetracked). Sokka was doing... something with his pipa, which Shanto couldn't really describe. Katara seemed to be quietly whispering about secret tunnels. Weirdness ran in the family, apparently.

Shanto was surprised, however, when he saw one of the Water Tribe warriors - their unofficial guards - tapping his foot. After a few minutes, the man in question went below deck and came up with an instrument of his own, and that was when the party really started. Nobody was sitting still anymore, everyone either dancing, playing, or singing. Even Chief Hakoda came up for a quick peek, shook his head, made sure his son and Toph weren't touching any of the flowing alcohol, and went back below deck.

Of course, Shanto then offered Sokka and Toph something of the flowing alcohol, which they didn't refuse, all three ignoring Katara's disapproving glares. Judging by Toph's red cheeks, he hadn't been the first one to offer.

*

Aang sat alone in his room.

Ever since he had woken up, he felt different. There was a distance between him and everything else. Of course, he still cared about his friends, still laughed with them, but it was different. As if he was talking with them through message-hawks. It had been hard letting go of his love for Katara, but if he had known he had to let go of his love to everyone he wouldn't have done it. 

But that wasn't it, was it?

Because he still loved Katara. He still cared about Sokka and Toph and maybe even Zuko now that they could be friends. The Prince's nervousness was the only thing in the way. It was just different. And he hated it.

He had talked to Hakoda about it - except about his love for Katara - and he had said that maybe he just needed to reinforce his love. Aang just didn't know how. How had he come to care so much for his friends in the first place? They had experienced a lot together, spent a lot of time together. But spending time together wasn't enough. 

Then he heard the music.

Slowly, he got up from his bed, exited his room, and walked down the hall. To his surprise, he stepped out into the open air to find himself in a party. Vaguely, he remembered Sokka talking about Zuko and tsungi horns, but it had all been so weird he though it had been a dream. He was fairly certain the part with the flying circus had been a dream.

But then again, Zuko was playing a tsungi horn, so maybe not.

He walked unnoticed in the beginning, for which he was grateful. The Fire Nation soldiers were afraid of him, Zuko had said. Many of them had been at the Siege of the North. Aang understood completely. He had been afraid of himself too, after that. That was one of the reasons he spend so much time in his room, to be away from the fearful stares and the whispers of lost friends. He contemplated going back there.

But no, he thought, as he saw Sokka, Katara, Toph, and - Why were Zuko's feet encased in metal?. He shook his head. This is what he needed if he wanted to break himself out of this, this distant cage. If he wanted to reach his friends again. So when he went back, it was only to rummage around the storage and came back with three flutes. The Avatar, armed with three musical instruments and the power of friendship, returned to deck and joined his friends.

He felt it immediately. The Fire Nation men and women around him stopped their song and dance to stare at him. Zuko continued on for a while, oblivious, until he half-turned and noticed him. He waved a hand. Aang waved back. Then he set all three flutes to his lips.

Because Aang was the Avatar he had the power of a thousand benders and was feared by his enemies. 

But because Aang was a twelve year old airbender with a knack for tricks he could play three flutes at the same time.

The latter seemed to be of more use here. His audience stared dumbfounded as he played, anxiously awaiting the moment the firebenders would realize who he was and attack. Anxiously awaiting the moment where he would realize why had to let go of love, because it only hurt more when you lost. The silence of his audience stretched out.

Until a tsungi horn joined him. Zuko smiled at Aang around the metal of his instrument. Then a drum joined, belonging to a Fire Nation soldier who smiled at Aang too, albeit a little more nervously. Soon, the tension was gone and the party was in full swing again. He needed to let the Fire Nation see who he really was. Not a monstrous sea-beast, not a distant Avatar, but a twelve year old goofball. He need to remind himself.

Aang was happy again. He might not be tomorrow, but he was right now.

He definitely wouldn't be tomorrow, he thought, as an intoxicated Toph tried to force some watered down firewine on him. 

*

The crowd cheered for Azula.

She stood proudly at her father's side as Li and Lo recounted her victories. Her conquest of Ba Sing Se, her capture of the treasonous general Iroh, and her defeat of the Avatar. And yet father didn't smile. He didn't even look at her.

He made sure to tell her later in the throne room, that he was not, in fact, proud of her.

"I gave you a mission, and you failed. Of course, the conquest of Ba Sing Se makes up for it a bit, but why did you return home when you neither have your brother nor the Avatar."

"Uncle-"

"My brother is of no consequence. He already has relinquished his right to throne. Zuko, however, might very well return with a claim. And the Avatar is an even bigger problem."

Azula was quiet. She held her head down, but now and then her eyes darted towards the striking woman who sat at the right side of the room, behind the wall of flames. At father's side. 

How dare she? Azula should be there. Azula had always been at her father's side. How dare she take her place? 

It could be just a concubine, but why would she be in the throne room then? Why in this meeting? Was father planning on marrying her? Father wouldn't marry for love, and he didn't need to marry for politics, so why would he? 

_Unless he needs another heir. Unless you're just as worthless as Zuzu._

NO. 

She probably was just an extremely competent, loyal, subject. Just like Azula. No matter, Azula would just have to be better.

"You have failed your mission, daughter. But since you conquered Ba Sing Se, I will be merciful and give you another chance. You may rest and prepare in the palace until you are ready to leave."

"Yes, father." She bowed deeply and left the room. Mai and Ty Lee were there waiting for her.

"And? Did he reward you greatly?" Ty Lee asked enthusiastic.

"I haven't completed my mission yet. We need to capture my brother and the Avatar. But we may rest here." 

Her mind was on other things, however. She sent Mai out on a special mission that day. She returned with all the information she had.

On father's wife-to-be.

*

"Toph?"

No answer.

"Hey, Toph!"

Silence. In the dark, Zuko glared at the tiny, green shape that lay sprawled on the deck.

"Are you gonna let me go or what!? Toph!?"

Sadly, she didn't wake from her drunken sleep.

I swear to Agni, whoever gave Toph alcohol will get a lifetime of latrine duty, he thought. Sighing deeply, Zuko contented himself with the thought that Toph would have one massive headache in the morning and lay down on the metal deck. 

The stars sure were pretty. Let's hope the steersman didn't crash them into the coast. He rolled his head to the side to see the steersman beside him, one arm drawled over a broken pipa and the other held a wineskin.

Agni, _why!?_


End file.
